Simon and Sandy Starts after S10 finale
by skanktillyadrop
Summary: First chapter pure fluff. May change... not sure yet. RPGRole Playing Game Turned Fanfic, cowritten by BabyPink13, a friend of mine. : What did Sandy say, and how does simon react? DOes Marthie happen? Focus' on SimonSandy. Read and Reveiw! Rated T to be
1. We should talk

**A/N**: This started out as an RPG (**R**OLE **P**LAYING **G**AME) between me and my friend babypink13, therefore she can be addressed as the 'co-writer' of the story. Oh, and BTW, I own NOTHING. Neither does babypink13.

'_Simon, we need to talk….'_

'_Sandy, what is it? You are scaring me…'_

'_Don't be scared. Just come inside with me.'_

'_Okay…'_

He follows her inside.

They sit on the couch and Sandy puts Aaron on her lap.

'_Well, you know Aaron?'_

Sandy sounded nervous, and sort of stuttered when she said it.

'_Yes… Yes I do.'_

Sandy sighs.

'_He's yours….'_

'_Wow. I promise to be there for you and Aaron……_

…_.Do my parents the only people that I told were Rose, and obviously Martin, probably not…'_

'_How long has Rose known?'_

'_Since I found out…'_

'_It doesn't matter. What really matters is our son and our being good parents. When do you want to tell my parents?'_

Sandy smiles.

'_Do we have to?'_

Simon smiles too, and chuckles.

'_Yes. We want them to be apart of Aaron's life.'_

'_Yeah. I know they helped me a lot, but your mom can be sort of…er…scary… when she's mad and I think she'll be mad….at me….'_

'_Sandy, this isn't your fault. You didn't know. She'll be fine.'_

'_Fine. We can tell them whenever you are ready.'_

'_Well, it won't be tonight. They've had enough surprises already.'_

'_Agreed. So, you're really not mad?'_

'_No. I love Aaron and I love you.'_

'_I love you too. So, how's this gonna work?'_

'_Well, how about we live together?'_

'_Ok, but do we have a shot? Can we be together?'_

'_Yes. I love you, Sandy. And I know you love me. We belong together.'_

Sandy hugs him.

'_Come on.'_

Sandy picks up Aaron, Simon holds Sandy's hand, and they walk outside to the front of the house where no one else was. They were looking at the stars.

'_Wow. It sure is beautiful tonight.'_

Sandy kisses him.

'_It sure is. I've never seen so many stars in the city.'_

'_Yeah. I know what you mean. It's probably because of the fact that all the light are always on.'_

'_Yeah, I guess.'_

Sandy grabs Simon's hand.

'_I am so, so lucky to have you and Aaron.'_

Sandy kisses him once more.

'_Well, it's getting sort of late, and it's a two or three hour drive back home. I better leave so I can get Aaron to bed. You should stay.'_

'_Why don't we all just go together?'_

'_Your family. If you haven't noticed, they're very suspicious bunch…'_

'_You're right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'_

They kiss goodbye and Sandy walks away, puts Aaron in her car, and drives away.

Simon looked sad after that. He missed them. Ruthie and Martin come out. Martin spots Simon, so walks over to him.

'_Hey. What are you doing out here?'_

'_I was just thinking. And looking at the stars. It's a beautiful night.'_

'_Oh. Where'd Sandy go?'_

'_She went home with Aaron. Why?'_

'_Just asking…' _

Martin and Ruthie are holding hands.

'_So…. are you okay with her? You know, after finding out I was Aaron's father after all that…._

'Well, I was a little angry and shocked first, but relieved. I am not ready to be a father. But Sandy and I plan to stay friends.'

'_That's good. You know, I am thinking of asking Sandy to marry me…'_

'_Wow. Ruthie, could I have a minute to talk with Simon, alone?'_

'_Sure._' She says as she walks away. Martin sits next to Simon on the steps.

'_You know, Simon, Sandy really does love you. You know, she'll never really admit it, but when she thought you were really gonna marry Rose, she was really depressed. Do me a favor, don't break her heart. She really loves you.'_

'_I would never break her heart. I love her. I would die before letting anything happen to her.'_

'_Good, because even though I'm not in love with her, I still do love her. I hated seeing her like that. If I see her like that again, I might just kill you.' _Martin smiled, as did Simon.

'_Don't worry about that. Hey, how about if we do get married, you be my best man?'_

Martin nods_. 'Will do.'_

'_Great! I can't think of a better man for the job. And hey, now that you and Ruthie are dating, if you hurt her I'll have to kill you…'_

'_I won't. Trust me.'_

'_I know you care about her. You make her really happy.'_

'_I hope so. Why don't you go home to be with your son and his mother. There isn't anything here for you anymore.'_

'_Well, I want to, but we haven't told my parents yet, and I would greatly apprieciate it if you didn't tell them. Sandy and I will tell them when we are ready.'_

'_I won't, don't worry, but you aren't a kid, Simon. You don't have to tell them anything. Just go.'_

'_You're right. I'll go. I am gonna go call Sandy and let her know I'm coming.'_

'_Ok. But remember, she really loves you. You are her entire world. Don't be an idiot.'_

Martin walked away and met up with Ruthie and danced with her. He kissed her.

'_I love you, Ruthie.'_

She smiled.

**Now, back to Simon **

Simon dials Sandy's cell phone number. It rang about 4 times before she answered.

Suddenly the loud ringing stopped and was replaced by Sandy's soft and sweet voice.

'_Hi, Simon'_ She smiled.

'_It's me. Martin and I talked things over and I think I should come home and be with you.'_

'_What about your family?'_

'_Forget about them. We don't need to tell them anything. I live Aaron, and I love you, and I want to be with you guys.'_

Sandy smiled.

'_Ok, but I am still stuck in traffic. I am actually only about 25 minutes away from the house, near Starcrest Diner. Want me to pull over and we can meet there?'_

'_Sounds great! See you there.'_

'_Bye.'_

They both hang up, and Sandy smiles. She pulls into the diner's parking lot, and sits there for about 10 minutes. She heads inside with Aaron.

Maybe about 10 minutes later, if that, Simon walked into the diner. Sandy was sitting at a booth with Aaron on her lap. She waved and smiled. He smiled and walked over to them, kissed Sandy, then sat.

'_Hey sweetie, hey bud.'_ He said as he tickled Aaron's stomach. Aaron giggled and Sandy smiled.

'_You wanna get something to eat, or just go home?'_

'_I want to go home and put our son to bed, and then you and me will have a romantic dinner there.'_

Sandy smiled at his idea.

'_Sounds great.'_

'_I thought so. Let's go.'_

Sandy smiled. She couldn't believe this was real. They leave to go home.

At Sandy's apartment, Simon takes Aaron and puts him to bed.

Simon rummaged through some drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a few candles. He set them on the table and lit them, then dimmed the lights.

'_So, what do you want to eat?'_ Simon said as he pulled put Sandy's chair for her. She sat.

'_Anything is fine. I am starving.'_

Simon opens the fridge and studies its contents.

'_How about some left over pizza you have in the fridge?'_

'_Perfect.'_

Since Sandy was single, a mother, and a former alcoholic, she didn't have any wine or champagne in the house.

'_And some Diet Pepsi to drink._' He said smirking

Simon got to glasses out of the cabinet, and poured in the soda after adding a few ice cubes to each glass. He warmed up the pizza in the microwave and put the slices on paper plates. He handed her a plate and a glass as he sat with his own food and drink.

He raised his glass.

'_To us._' He toasted.

Sandy raised her glass as well.

'_To us.'_ She smiled. Although soda and pizza was food she ate normally, with him it was like a gourmet meal.

The glasses clunked together and they both took a sip, then put their glass down.

'_Did you hear about my whole family having twins?'_

'_Yes, I did. That really is something, isn't it?'_

'_Yeah, I know. Lots of surprises today for everyone. Oh, and just so you know, the surprise you gave me was the best one I've ever gotten.'_

'_Well, it was the best surprise I've ever given someone.'_

Sandy smiled. They started to eat.

Simon still had the ring he gave Rose and decided now was the right time.

'_Sandy, I love you so much. You gave me a beautiful son and you gave me your heart and now I'm going to give you mine.'_

Simon got down on one knee.

'_Will you marry me?'_

He took out the ring box. Sandy's eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped. She just stared at him.

Simon opened the box, showing the ring.

This time, Sandy's jaw did drop. She just stared from him, to the ring.

'_Simon….'_

**A/N**: Ooo A cliffhanger! Gotta keep you reading! Read and review! AT least 4 reveiws before I post more ;)


	2. To Grandmother's House we go

**A/N: babypink13 and I still own nothing…and probably never will…**

**I promised you after 4 reviews… Keep reviewing!**

Simon looked at her hoping for a response

Sandy smiled, and with that said.

'_Yes. I will marry you.'_

Simon's eyes lit up and he slid the ring on her finger. He gave her a passionate kiss.

Sandy kissed him back, and then smiled from ear to ear.

'_I love you Simon Camden.'_

'_Well, I love you, future Mrs.Simon Camden.'_

Sandy giggled when she heard that.

'_Simon, you are amazing. I can't believe you did that. I love you.'_

'_I love you too. And I know that this is crazy soon, but it feels right for us. I was planning on doing it months from now, but I had to do it at that moment. It felt…it felt right. I wasn't planned, I just went with my feelings. It was the perfect moment.'_

Sandy smiled, and that made Simon smile. God, did he love her smile. It was flawless.

'_Simon. I always knew you were the one with the key to my heart, the only one. And I'm so glad you finally used it.'_

'_I've always loved you Sandy. And I always will.'_

Sandy was still smiling.

'_I guess believing in love at first sight paid off….'_

'_Yeah, it did. Big time. I found my soulmate.'_

'_So did I. I wonder where he is tonight….'_ She said jokingly.

Simon smiled, almost laughed. He loved her sense of humor.

'_He is right here, and he is never going to leave your side.'_

'_Well good, because I never want him to leave.'_

She kissed him.

'_This has been the best night of my life.'_ He replied after sharing a long kiss with her.

'_Mine too.'_

She kissed him a few times, and he was a bit surprised. He kissed her back passionately

They kissed again, and Simon ran his fingers through her hair. He kiised her again and then she backed away a little and held his hands.

'_Why don't we…'_ short pause _'..Go inside….' _She said in a playful manner.

Simon smiled at that.

'_I'd really like that…'_

He took her hand and nearly ran to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, and he was right next to her. They kissed and kissed, and before they knew it, they were making love.

'_I love you more than anyone, you know that, right?'_

'_Yes, I do.'_ Sandy replied. _'And I hope you are aware that I love you so much more than anything or anybody else.'_

'_I know. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle. How about we have our honeymoon in Paris?'_

'_Hunny, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. I don't care where we are'_

Simon kiises her passionately and they make love again.

**The next morning….**

'_Hey, gorgeous.'_ He kissed her neck and she giggled. _'I love waking up next to you.' _He said as he kissed her neck again.

'_Well I love waking up next to you too.'_ She smiled remembering the night before.

'_So, who's going to wake up Aaron?'_

'_Let him sleep. He will wake up on his own.'_

'_Okay.'_

He kisses her and smiles. They both walk into the kitchen. Simon looks around the kitchen.

'_Umm… I hope you can cook…. Or else we will be having a lot of cereal.'_ He says shaking a half empty box of Honey Nut Cheerios. Sandy laughs.

'_Yes, I can cook, but I was thinking maybe we could go out to breakfast.'_

'_Sounds good. IHOP ok?'_

'_Sounds great. I haven't been there since I was a kid.'_

'_Okay, then it's settled.'_

They walk into the bedroom to get dressed. Sandy goes to change and Simon is sitting on the bed looking at her.

'_Simon!'_

'_What?'_ He asked half laughing.

'_Did you really think I was going to let you watch me change?'_

'_But…'_ Sandy gave him one of those _'Just stop while your ahead'_ looks.

'_Fine…. I'll go get Aaron ready._' He leaves the room and Sandy laughs to herself as she shut the door behind him.

Simon walked into Aaron's room just as he was waking up. Simon picked him up and put him on the changing table.

'_Hey, buddy. I'm your daddy and I love you very much.'_

Simon changed his diaper and dressed him in a yellow tee that said '_I love my Mommy'_ and matching yellow and white shorts. Sandy walked in.

'_Wow. You're a great dad already.'_ She said jokingly_. 'Ready to go?'_

'_Yup.'_ Simon nodded.

They are now in IHOP sitting in a booth. Sandy is on one side with Aaron on her lap, who is eating some of her pancake. Simon is on the opposite side staring into Sandy's eyes.

'_Is something wrong?'_ Sandy says when she sees Simon staring at something, not sure if it is her, Aaron, or if he is thinking.

'_Nope. Not at all. Everything is perfect. I was just looking at my beautiful fiancé and thinking about our future.'_

Sandy smiled.

'_What about our future?'_

'_Our wedding day and having more kids.'_ Simon said casually.

'_More?'_

She said sort of scared or surprised, sort of yelling, but not loud, and not angrily. It wasn't that she didn't want more kids, she did. She loved kids, but she wasn't ready for more yet. She was still in school, and so was Simon. And it felt like just yesterday Aaron was born.

'_Yeah.'_ Simon realized that that thought scared her a little_. 'A few years from now. This time, we'd have a girl.'_

'_You don't know that for sure.'_

'_I know, but I've always wanted a little girl._' Simon said smiling. Sandy laughed at him. He was so cute.

'_So have I, but I would love another little boy too.'_

'_Yes, a little boy would be just as wonderful.'_

They both sighed.

'_So…'_ Sandy said, sort of quiet and uncomfortably. _'When do you want to tell your parents?'_

'_Well we have a lot to tell them. We should probably just get it over with.'_

'_Yeah, but when?'_

'_Today?'_

'_If you're ready…'_

The waitress puts the check on the table, they had finished eating. They paid, left, and Simon drove them to Eric and Annie's.

They pulled up and got out of the car. He took her hand.

'_Let's do this.'_

She nodded and squeezed his hand. They let go and she held Aaron. They walked in and told Annie the news about Aaron.

'_Wow. How long have you two known?'_ Annie replied.

'_I just found out last night at the wedding.' _

'_Oh.' _

Sandy bit her lip when Sandy looked at her. Annie's look was intimidating.

'_So, what are you guys planning to do from here?'_

'_We're getting married.'_ Simon said. Sandy finally looked up and smiled.

'_That's great news_!' Annie smiled and Sandy was relieved.

Eric then walked down the stairs. _'What's great news?'_ He said. Then he saw Sandy and sort of guessed what was going on. Annie told hi everything. Eric wasn't the least bit surprised.

'_Wow. That really is great news.'_

'_So, you're really not mad?' _Sandy said out loud without realizing it until after she said it.

'_No, of course not, Sandy. We love you.' _Annie said. Sandy smiled when she said that, since besides Simon, no one had ever said that to her, besides her mom when she was little.

'_Thank you. I love your guys too.'_

'_And unlike the way we were with Rose, we are very happy to welcome you into our family.'_ Annie said smiling.

Sandy giggled and Simon looked at his mom with an attitude, but then smiled too.

'_Well I am happy to be let in to such a wonderful family.'_ And she thought _'I am so happy to have a family…'_

'_Thanks.'_ Eric smiled as he said that_. 'And we are so happy to have a wonderful young woman join our family.'_

Sandy smiled_. 'Would you like to hold your grandson?'_ She said looking at Aaron, like she did when she asked Simon in the finale if Rose said anything about the baby.

'_Sure.'_ Annie said. Sandy handed Aaron to Annie and she and Eric coo him.

Sandy and Simon are smiling, with their arms around each other.

'_You look just like your daddy, except you have Mommy's eyes and hair.'_ Annie said looking at Aaron.

Simon and Sandy look at each other and smile.

'_He does, doesn't he?_' Simon said.

'_Yes he does.'_ Annie replied_. 'He's perfect.'_ Said Eric.

'_Yes he is. Just like his mother.'_ Simon said as he kissed Sandy's forehead.

Annie and Eric look at them. They were so in love. They reminded Eric and Annie of a younger version of themselves.

'_I am so happy you guys are getting married and are going to be a family!' _Annie said.

'_So are we.'_ Simon replied to his mother.

'_So, Sandy…' _Sandy looked away from Simon and looked at Annie '_Are you going to change his name since Martin isn't the father?'_

'_I already have, but I have to change it again. I changed it to just 'Jameson,' not knowing what Simon would do, so now after Simon and I get married, I will change it to Camden, when I change mine.'_

'_That's great.'_ Eric said. _'You both will make perfect Camdens.'_

Simon held Sandy tighter.

'_Yes, they will. So….'_

'_How about you guys go out for the day and enjoy yourselves while Eric and I get to know our newest grandchild?'_ Said Annie smiling.

Simon and Sandy looked at each other.

'_That'd be great, Mom!'_

'_But only if it isn't any trouble.'_ Sandy chimed in.

'_No trouble at all._' Annie said_. 'It would be our pleasure.'_

'_Thanks Annie!'_ Sandy said as she kissed Aaron's head and they walked out the door.

They sat in the car for a few minutes kissing.

'_I am so glad my mom gave us today. What do you wanna do?'_

'_Whatever you wanna do…'_ She said seductively, without meaning to do so.

'_Well…'_ He said kiising her. _'First, we'll go home._' He kissed her again. _'And then we'll eat lunch.'_ He kissed her again. '_And then, and then we will enjoy our time…..'_

She smiled at him.

'_I'd really like that.'_

'_Me too.'_

**A/N: Sorry for so short, but as I said, it is an RPG, and I need to wait for babypink13 before I can continue. I will try to post more soon. Need more reviews! **


End file.
